The present invention relates to an object detection system, and more particularly to a multifunction system for a vehicle to detect objects by pattern recognition.
Various types of collision avoidance systems for vehicles have been proposed in the past which use various technologies. Some of these systems, while quite effective in operation, are prohibitively expensive which render them unsuitable for use on a widespread basis. Others suffer from operating deficiencies, including providing false detection or the failure to properly detect an object.
The problems mentioned above are aggravated by the diverse types of environmental conditions and terrain under which vehicles are normally operated. Objects or features such as highway signs, curbs and line markings on the pavement may give rise to false detection signals. Weather conditions may also impair the effective area of the object detection system to the point that it is unable to detect objects or vehicles.
Many of these systems observe only a single area and provide a single function. One area of particular interest is that normally referred to as the vehicle operator's "blind spot." In some cases, the vehicle operator is unable to detect the presence of an object or vehicle in the blind spot, either due to his line of sight being physically blocked or an inability to view the area within the blind spot by means of mirrors or the like.
Another area of interest is the closure path of a power window. The proliferation of one-touch-up power window mechanisms have increased the possibility that an object could be captured in the closing window. Yet another area of interest is the vehicle entry points. Monitoring of these entry points provides further security for an unattended vehicle. Object detection systems have not yet been used to address these areas.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a multifunctional object detection system that can observe areas of interest, identify and distinguish particular objects of concern within these areas, and alert an operator of their presence.